Pathemia
"You teach me now how cruel you've been — cruel and false! Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself. Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you — they'll damn you. You loved me — then what right had you to leave me? What right — answer me — for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart — you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine.1 So much the worse for me, that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you——oh, God! would you like to live with your soul in the grave?" '- Heathcliff, ''Wuthering Heights (''Emily Bronte, 1847)'' "You have no control over me, I now understand why I am here. I made a promise and I'm here to keep it. Today, I put my past behind me" '- Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Sonic Adventure 2 (''SEGA)'' "Sentimental children, forever whining how bitterly unfair your lives have been. It may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair!" '- Severus Snape, Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix'' '''Introduction The Byronic personality has applied to real humans. It is not only a trope of greyish romance stories and it is close to borderline, paranoid, self-defeating and passive-aggressive personalities, Real Life Byronics, like in non-fiction, are very melancholic, 'mecha', and méchant. A dark, angry and mysterious byronic never has it easy and always need to do things the complicated or lazy route that destroys them. Life is never fair because they feel they are always guilty of 'something' beyond translation and need to act out on those guilt fantasies by becoming them socially and physically by antisocial compulsions. They are intellectually and emotionally tortured by a brain with a mind of its own that excites corruption against their own will to relieve the doom by taking control of them to expose their knowledge, damaging their reputation in so harshly severe outrages and infortunes that it's nearly impossible to think of anyone to save them. Uncommon characteristic: precognitive self-propaganda Byronics are lost spirits who know too much from very early years and it appear that they subconsciously foreknow or have planned they will see the hour when they become haunted, as if they remember their premortal contract and know too well who they should be. It always happens, from the day they try hiding under a tyrant or narcissistic version that realizes what they have already apprehended would come to snatch their sanity, but it turns into an 'advanced delusion with involuntary narcissistic rage' and by rejecting all attempts to help them come out of their shell, easily mistaken as something else. A Byronic's brain is insightful but pretends to not notice the details that notice their 'ghost'. They are born with a psychological 'ghost' that has fully taken control when triggered by infortune and rejection, what once was a dormant inner Loch Ness. Discriminativeness and Solipsisim (Hates Facts) Relationships and social identity are restrained by standards which can be ideologically extremely discriminative, artificial and ignorant. Byronics are familiar with having severely discriminatory thinking, even fascism, because they have not learned to grow out of a 'cult' mentality and recognize the depth of humanity. In other ways, they may be hypersensitive to 'injustice', but with discriminative bias. They fail to see double standards and hypocrisy. A Byronic may be shaken by a simple statistical fact and conspirate to absurd fallacies, and it does not limit to a shared opinion; most of these situations are imagined by the Byronic because they are very suggestible and extend reality as their imaginations. They may randomly go hysterical and mad for something as data or 'incorrect' word in all situations no matter if someone if dying, they will focus the situation on something 100x more unpractical because they are solipsistic. Some extreme Byronics may be violent and terroristic from something a ssimple as a statistical fact have irrevocably zero sense of humor. Discriminativeness may be strongly incited from cultural hysteria and delusions of persecution, 'sin' or religious contexts. Dramatic generalizations and unrelated connexions that 'make sense' Actions can be blended into fallacious connexions for a Byronic brain. There is a defective part of their intelligence that is morphed into some of those symptoms in the bullet list. Real Life Byronic personalities may think you can affect something unrelated with a very loaded concept. The most universal signs indicate they could: # Destroy something because it offends only you # Consider a fictional character as a real, factual sentient entity with emotions and that has to be valued or hated #* Has feelings that would apply to a real person to fictional characters #* 1. could apply to even taking legal risks or threats at a director or author for a single, unnoticed slip-in # Attack something because it 'lacks' a 'standard for social fairness' petty and discriminatively (example: too many men, not enough 'something'). # Consider facts as opinions. # See 'patterns' in everything. # **Can result in schizophrenia-like speech and behavior. Grandiose depression Byronics are very misanthropic and can simply change their depression inside out into edgelordery and a grandiose false image of darkness. Close-minded stereotypical behavior Byronics are often so involved in superficial social relationships they grow up with 'cartoonized' or stereotyped social skills from being overly involved in fantasical/virtual escapism, depression and severe, chronic abuse. Romantic/sex rage Byronics are extremely sensitive, possessive and impulsive with romantic matters but sexually, they may have a stunted identity. Transgenderism and paraphilic fetishism are higher in severe byronics, and they may have either hypersexuality or extreme celibacy. They may have Peter Pan syndrome. Byronic romance may be so un-lucid and immature they can worship characters as so real or people as so interesting they cannot realize the limitations about age, status or compatibility.